Can't Stop Loving You
by chrys0022
Summary: Clark realizes that he is madly in love with his best friend and co-worker, Lois Lane. He confesses his feeling and things turn awkward since then. He tries everything to forget but he still can't stop loving her…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Honestly I don't really know where I'm heading with this. I've got mixed ideas. But I'll like to try it !**

**Anyway, I hope that you guys will enjoy it...Oh and I may not update as frequently as I did with ****You're mine…in secret****!**

**Summary: **_**Clark realizes that he is madly in love with his best friend and co-worker, Lois Lane. He confesses his feeling and things turn awkward since then. He tries everything to forget but he still can't stop loving her… **_

**Can't stop loving you**

**Chapter 1**

She watched him from afar. There was something off with him recently. Sure she knew that he was clumsy, but it was different lately. His clumsiness was over the top the last few weeks. He was always tripping over something or breaking things. She sort of found it cute before, but now it seems that he was running from something.

But running from what?

She wanted to know what the thing with her best friend was. She really hoped that it was not Lana or for the matter any other Lana wannabe in Clark's life. She didn't know if she could handle another episode of this never ending soap opera.

Lois sighed then walked to her desk.

* * *

"Hey Smallville, what's up?" she asked hoping that he would confide in her.

Startled by her appearance, he jumped and watched her with wide eyes.

"He…hey Lois"

"So, how are you lately?" she tried again.

"Fine! And you?" he asked shyly not wanting to have eye contact with her.

She took note of that too; Clark didn't look her in the eyes anymore and he was no more the sparring partner he was years ago. What the heck was wrong with him, she asked herself.

She frowned and looked him up and down as if she would find the answers on him.

* * *

He was squirming under her inspection. Why was she looking at him like that?

He couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" he nearly snapped.

She looked him straight in the eyes before answering

"Nothing! I was just making sure you were ok" she said before going back to work.

* * *

"Chloe I'm telling you, I can't be near her. She's…she's like…she makes me weak in the knees. I don't know what to do?" he said sadly.

"Clark why don't you tell her how you feel"

"How can I tell her how I feel when I don't know myself what I am feeling Chlo" he said while looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Look, why don't you try to decipher your feelings first then just tell her"

"But what if she doesn't feel the same?" he asked with a small voice.

Chloe gave him a small smile.

"You can't expect Lois to have the same feelings Clark. But at least you'll know how she feels and you can move on from there"

He released a deep breath before getting up.

"Yeah. Thanks Chloe"

They said their goodbyes.

She went to her Watchtower duty while he went back to his fortress to analyze his growing feelings for Miss Lane.

* * *

_30 minutes later_

"Chloe I'm telling you there's something wrong with Smallville"

"And what is it this time Lo? Last time you thought that he was having a secret affair with a girl somewhere because he was always out of the office. Now what does Clark have according to you" Chloe asked with a roll of her eyes.

Lois glared at her.

"He is jumpy. His clumsiness is not normal. He…he…I don't know how to explain it Chloe, but _farm boy_ is not acting as himself"

"Maybe you are scaring him" Chloe proposed with a smirk.

"I'm not scaring him more than usual. Did he tell you something?"

When Chloe looked down and then everywhere but her, Lois knew that the King of Plaid talked to Chloe. This bothered her. Why didn't he come to her? Didn't he trust her?

"No he didn't" Chloe lied.

The cousins looked at each other for a few seconds before Chloe broke the eye contact.

"Ok Chlo. If he comes to you and that it is something huge, please let me know" Lois pleaded with her eyes.

Chloe only nodded then Lois went out.

The blond released a deep breath. What was it with her two best friends? Does she look like a shrink to them or what?

_One week after…_

Looking at the empty desk in front of her, Lois released a sigh. It's been a week since her talk with Chloe and a week since Clark seemed to have more to do outside than in the office and… with her.

After watching her best friend all those past weeks, she sadly noticed that there was a large gap forming in their friendship. She didn't know what to do? She didn't want to lose the only constant relationship in her life…well except Chloe but she was family it doesn't count!

Releasing a deep breath, she went back to her work thinking of different ways to confront Clark.

* * *

One hour.

He was out for one hour and didn't say a word to her when he came back.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?" he answered without looking at her.

"Tonight you and I are going to have dinner. Be at my place at 7pm. don't be late Clark, I won't be responsible for my actions if you do" she ordered while glaring at him.

When he looked up, clearly frighten by her request, she gave him a huge satisfied grin before going out.

Pacing left and right before her with a frighten look she couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny Chloe. I'm telling you, she is going to grill me"

"Well you should have acted wisely instead of ignoring her completely Clark. You know her as well asI do. Lois would have noticed your reaction sooner or later"

"Well I would have preferred later if you want to know"

"Clark, tell her how you feel. It would be the best for both of you if you come out clean. This situation is getting ridiculous. It may not be as hopeless as you think."

"I know" he agreed with a sigh.

"Then tell her"

"Ok" he said with a small voice.

Chloe's eyes went wide. Did she really convince Clark Kent to tell Lois Lane that he was madly in love with her? Wow! She should maybe consider changing fields and be a Psy or something like that?

Well she couldn't wait to hear the details of the dinner between Lois and Clark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everything was set up for the dinner.

She already ordered an Italian take-out for both her and Clark. The bottle of wine was out and the pie was in the fridge. All she had to do now was to wait for Clark.

And on cue there was a knock on her apartment door.

Behind the door was a nervous Clark Kent.

"Hmm…he…hey Lois"

"Hi. Come in" she said dryly.

He cleared his throat then went through the door.

One would think that it was the first time that Clark Kent was invited at Lois's place. He didn't seem to know where to go nor what to do with himself. He looked around clearly lost then looked at her with pleading eyes.

Rolling her eyes, she led the way to the couch.

"So…" he tried to start a conversation.

Instead of calming his nerves, Lois decided that she would make him squirm before getting the information she needed. So she didn't answer right away and looked straight in his eyes.

They kept eye contact until Clark looked down.

"You wanted to talk?" he shyly asked.

Again she stayed quiet and watched him intensely.

Tired of her inspection, he let out a deep breath.

He was about to ask something when she spoke.

"What's wrong Clark? And this time try to give me an honest answer"

Sighing, he thought that it was now or never.

He cleared his throat several times before looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Well…"

"Come on Clark, you can trust me. What's going on with you?" Lois asked softly.

"Look it's difficult for me to admit ok"

She nodded and gave him the time he needed.

""

"Come again and this time slowly"

"I may have realized that I have feelings for you" he said while looking at the ground.

Her eyes went wide at the revelation._ He had feelings for her? Since when? How did that happen?_

"Hmmm…wow. I don't know what to say Clark. Are you sure though?" she asked.

He only nodded.

"Look Clark…I don't know what to do. I don't feel…"

"It's ok Lois. You don't have to say anything. You wanted to know what was wrong with me and that's it. I have feelings for you and you don't. It's as simple as that. I just need time to get over it" he said with a little voice.

They stayed silent. No one dare to look at one other.

Sighing, Clark finally got up and looked down at Lois.

"I'm going to go"

"What about dinner?" she asked without looking at him.

"I guess we will have to postpone it. Bye Lo"

"Bye" she replied weakly.

Before going through the door, he looked at her one last time and their eyes met.

"Don't freak out if I'm distant this time. I just need time…" he said with a small smile.

"Ok" she said.

* * *

Once outside, he inhaled deeply; taking in the fresh air outside.

He finally told her how he felt. Even though his heart was broken because she didn't feel the same, he still felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulder.

Tonight made him realize that he did not only have _feelings_ for her, but that he was in love with Lois.

In love with Lois Lane! He smiled at that. How the heck did that happen?

Now that he knew how she felt, he would have to suppress his feelings to keep their friendship. It will be hard, but for the sake of them he would have to do it.

With that in thought, he sped off to the farm to find a way to forget that he loved Lois Lane.

* * *

_Clark Kent has feelings for me. Oh God!_ _Oh My God. Oh My God. Oh My God…._

This was all that Lois was thinking.

Since he left, she didn't move from the couch. She was still analyzing her relationship with _him_. She really hoped that this…thing…would not put an end to their friendship. _Oh god, what if it does?_

She needed Chloe. Rushing to her phone, she dialed her cousin's number.

"Hello Chlo, I need your help"

"What's wrong? You don't know what to cook for your dinner with Clark" Chloe joked.

"He already left" Lois said with a crack in her voice.

"Why? What happened? Did you…oh! Oh! He told you huh?"

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me that he had feelings for me Chloe? Things would have been so much better."

Chloe sighed.

"Lois, it was his thing to tell, not mine. I guess that things didn't go well if he already left"

"Well what did you expect? I thought that there was something terrible going on in his life and he tells me that he had feelings for me. How did you expect me to react when I don't share his feelings Chloe huh? How? I really hope that our friendship won't suffer from this"

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I didn't have those kinds of feelings for him and then he left making a lame joke"

Chloe let out a dry laugh.

"Are you ok Lois?"

"I don't know Chloe. How do I react when I see him now? I really don't know what to do?"

"Well you should let him make the first move. Give him that at least. He will certainly be distant for a while but when he is ready, he'll come back. But for now, let him process everything. And you, you don't have to worry. Just be there for him when needed and things will go back to normal soon."

"Ok. Thanks baby. Bye"

"Bye"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Since the conversation with Clark, she didn't see him at all. When she came back to work on Monday, she learned that the editor sent Clark in Washington for one week to cover a political event. She was both relieved and sad that he was gone.

But today was the day. It would be the first time that they will interact since last Friday. She didn't know what to expect so she brace herself for the cold shoulder or whatever comes her way. But she didn't prepared herself to find a cheerful and over smiling Clark Kent.

"Hey Lois" he welcomed her with a bright smile.

Stunned, she looked at him with wide eyes and gave him a weak hi.

"Are you ok Lo?" he asked with concerned.

"Hmmm…yes. Thanks. Wow you seem cheerful today Clark. What happened in Washington that got you so happy?"

"Well I got to meet interesting people; wrote a story which got published on the third page then I got to meet Mom. So I'll say that it was a very good week" he replied with a huge grin.

She couldn't help but smile at him. It sure was a good week for him.

"So Clark, are we ok for lunch later" she asked casually.

His smile faded.

"Huh I don't know Lois. I don't think it's a good idea. Even though seeing Mom boosts me up, I'm still trying to forget my feelings for you so…" he replied nervously.

She kept a fake smile and nodded.

"Ok then. I'm going to meet a source. See you later Lo"

* * *

He got out as quickly as he could. He didn't think that it would be this hard to see her and act casual.

His mom told him to let time pass by.

"_Clark, give her time to process the information. Maybe she'll come and tell you that she feels the same. It's Lois after all; she always needs time to accept things. Or she'll come to terms with what you drop on her, and she'll continue to act as Lois with you. This way, it will be easier for you to forget about your feelings. Let her move at her own pace. And please don't change how you usually act with her. You know she'll build up walls higher than ever and you may lose her friendship. Is it what you want?"_

"_No"_

"_Then, for your sake and her sake, behave like yourself and don't brood" Martha added with humor._

But he had to admit that it hurt to act as if nothing happened. And it hurt even more that she acted as if everything was normal.

_How would he deal with that? Oh god, what if she started dating?_

He needed to talk to someone.

Pressing the quick dial 3, he waited for someone to answer.

"Chloe I need your help"

"God, I seriously need to charge you for every time you asked for my help"

Silence

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ok come over"

* * *

He rushed through the door and lay down on the couch.

Chloe watched him with humor.

"Seriously?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Clark asked innocently.

"Don't you think you're pushing it too far by laying on the couch? I know I look like your psy but please…"

He sighed and straightened up.

"Ok what's wrong now?"

"I promise mom that I would act normal and not push her but I can't Chloe"

"Why?" she simply asked.

"I. Love. Her. How can I act as if we're still friends or as if I there is no feeling there. I just can't"

"You don't want to give it a try? You know Lois, if you push her to much you may lose her"

"I know. I don't want to force her to love me. What I'm saying is that I can't pretend anymore. I can't have a huge smile on my face when my heart is breaking. I can't look her in the eye and pretend to be ok. And I certainly won't be there when she starts dating. I…I…I don't know Chlo. What should I do?"

Chloe sighed. This was worse that she thought. She knew that there was something between her two best friends. But could she assure Clark that Lois will come around? No. She couldn't. What do you say to your heartbroken best friend when he needs you like that? Damn Lois!

"I seriously don't know Clark" she replied honestly.

They both sighed lost in their own thoughts.

"Look why don't you take some days off. You know…just to clear your mind. Go somewhere far from here and relax. It's not as if you need an air ticket" she told him with a small smile.

He smiled back.

"Yeah! Maybe you're right. A small vacation is not so bad"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm I don't know. Maybe I'll call Bart or even AC. Yeah that's it. I'm going to call the boys and plan something" he said while getting up with a wide smile on his face.

"Thanks Chloe"

They hugged before Clark sped off.

* * *

When Clark super sped away, Chloe thought about Lois. She knew her cousin very well. She knew that the past week was affecting her as well. And Lois being Lois she won't say anything about it.

With a smile, Chloe got her purse and went through the door.

"Hey cuz" she said while watching her cousin jumped on her chair.

"Seriously Chlo don't ever do that again. You scared me there!"

"Oh, did I scared Lolo…?" Chloe asked with a small voice and a pout.

Lois just glared at her cousin and cross her arms in defense.

"What do you want evil cousin" Lois asked the blond woman.

"What? Can't a girl come and visit her cousin anymore?"

"Yes she can, but what are the real reasons Chloe?"

"Ok you got me there! How are you, since you know…?"

The reporter just sighed.

"Honestly I don't know. The one week without him was weird and seeing him this morning was weirder"

"Why?" Chloe asked intrigued.

"I thought it would have been awkward to see him again or to talk to him again. But his cheerfulness made me think otherwise"

"What do you mean by cheerfulness, and I don't even know if this word exist"

"Well he came in this morning with a bright smile all happy and all. Not how I imagine our reunion after his confession"

"What did you expect? A brooding Clark Kent?"

"Not broody. But he could at least act as if he was hurting"

Chloe gave Lois a pointed look.

"What? Not hurting, hurting. But it's just like me not returning his feeling didn't affect him at all. I can ask myself if he really has feelings for me"

"Lois, he is trying to get over you. Just give him space ok? If he wants to act cheerful, then let him do it. Ok?"

"Yeah! Ok. But he better makes things good again between us. I can't stand not having Smallville act as Smallville. I need him"

"Need who?" a dark voice asked.

Both girls turned around to a frowning Clark Kent.

"No one" they both quickly answered.

* * *

"Hmmm" was all he said. He knew perfectly that both girls were lying. Why would they lie to him? And who the hell is this _him_ that Lois needs?

"So Smallville where were you?"

"Oh! I was at the Chief office"

"Really? Why? Did he assign you to some juicy story? Oh if it's true I want in. Seriously, if you have a juicy one, I, Lois Lane, need to be on it too. Really Clark we are partners, we should definitely share stories you know…"

"LOIS"

"WHAT?"

"I don't have a juicy story. And partners? Seriously? I remember you denying any sort of partnership between us recently" he said with a smirk.

"Things change. So spill! What were you doing in Perry's office?

"Well, we were finalizing everything before my vacation"

"What vacation?" Lois asked with wide eyes.

"Well I asked Perry for two weeks off and he agreed"

"Two weeks? Where are you going? See your mom in DC or stay at the farm doing chores?"

"Neither of that" he replied mysteriously.

"Then where are you going?" an impatient Lois asked.

"Mexico" he answered with a huge grin.

"Mexico" Lois pondered.

"Yep. I'm meeting with some friends there and they already organized everything so…"

"Wow. Great. Mexico huh? And who are those friends?" Lois asked with a small voice.

Chloe and Clark looked at her intrigued by her behavior.

_Lois seemed sad…Sad? Lois never seemed sad they thought. What's wrong with her?_

"Hmmm. There is Bart, AC and some of their friends" he replied still watching her playing with the phone cord.

At the mention of AC, her head shot up.

"AC as in AC my ex?" she questioned.

"Yes. We kept in touch after he left and it came out that he knew Bart and all so…" Clark tried to cover.

She nodded.

"So it's a boys' only thing huh?" Chloe who was silent all this time asked.

"Yep! Just some guys hanging together and wanting nothing more than relax and have fun" the Kryptonnian answered with his charming smile.

"When are you going?" Lois asked again with a small voice.

"Tonight"

Lois head shot up again and they made eye contact.

Both looked in each other eyes trying to understand the others feeling.

The moment was gone when someone shouted out there in the newsroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lois and Chloe were actually in a small café for lunch. The usually hyperactive cousins were both silently munching on their salad while lost in their thoughts.

One was trying to understand the mixed feelings towards her best friend.

And the other one was trying to understand her two best friends' attitude.

Chloe watched carefully her cousin. _What is going in her head? She asked herself._

While Clark and Lois were talking back there in the newsroom, she observed them carefully.

She saw the connection.

She saw the feelings.

She definitely saw a shared feeling.

But she didn't understand why her cousin didn't acknowledge them when she knew that Clark had feelings for her.

_What is stopping you Lois? She asked herself._

"Chloe? Chloe?"

"Huh? What?"

"Where were you? It's been five minutes since the waiter is here" Lois asked.

"Sorry" Chloe said before ordering her dessert.

* * *

"Did you know about Clark's little vacation?" Lois asked casually.

Chloe eyed her and knew that this was bugging her.

"Yeah. I was the one who suggested the _get away party_"

"Really?" the reporter said while glaring at her cousin.

"Yes. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what? Like I want to kill you?"

Chloe nodded.

"That's because I want to kill you Chlo"

"WHAT? Why?"

"Why did you have to suggest this vacation?"

"Lois he needs it badly…"

"What, he so badly needs to get away from me? Is this what you're saying?" Lois asked.

"Honestly? Yes! He needs it. It's driving him crazy and he needs to clear his head. But I have to ask why is this bothering you that much? You have two weeks without Clark and you too could clear your head"

"Chloe I've been like a zombie during his one week absence and you want me to behave normally while he is gone for two weeks doing God knows what with God knows who on a beach?"

Chloe watched her cousin with wide eyes.

_Oh My God! She so has feelings for Clark, she told herself._

"Are you jealous Lo?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"Jealous? Me jealous of what?"

"I don't know. Of Clark going on vacation in Mexico? … With only guys… Guys willing to have fun on beach…maybe with girls…girls that are not you…I don't know Lois. You tell me!"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

Silence.

" It's just that I have to do all the work while he's gone, that's all" she tried to explain lamely.

"Huh huh"

Lois sighed.

"You know what Chlo? I need to get back to work. So yeah, thanks for the lunch and all. Bye baby" she said before rushing out to catch a cab.

Chloe smiled.

_Things are going to get interesting here, she thought._

_

* * *

_

"So you already packed everything?"

"Yeah! It's not like I couldn't come back here if it's needed" he joked.

"Yeah right. So in two weeks then huh?"

"Chlo what's wrong? You were the one who suggested this trip"

"Yes sorry, it's just that Lois was…"

"Was what? Is she ok? Is everything alright?" he interrupted.

Chloe smiled.

"Yes you could say alright, but she seemed sad"

"Sad? Why? What happened?"

"I think she will miss you"

Silence.

Clark let out a deep breath.

"You think?" he asked shyly.

"Yes I think so. But she is too stubborn to admit it"

"Thanks for your help Chloe. You don't have to tell me things like that. I know she doesn't have feelings for me, and I just need to accept it you know. I think that I should try and meet some new girls there. Who knows, maybe my soulmate is there" he smiled weakly.

"Yeah maybe. But maybe she's right there and she is too blind to realize that she is destined to be with you"

"I don't think so. So can you say goodbye to Lois for me. She is not answering her phone"

_I will kill this woman, Chloe thought_

"Yes of course. Maybe she's showering" she said trying to find an excuse for her stupid cousin.

"Maybe. Ok I'm going. Bye Chlo. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Bye"

* * *

"Are you stupid?"

"Wow. Hi to you too Chloe"

"Don't hi me ok! Why didn't you answer Clark's call?"

"Arrgh! Does he tell you everything?"

"Yes. We are best friends. He knows everything about me and I know everything about him. So yes he told me that you didn't answer his call. You are so stupid and stubborn sometime" Chloe ranted.

"Hey what's wrong with you? I was…just busy. That's all?

"Busy? BUSY? My…Ok. Breathe Chloe. Breathe. Lois, don't try to fool me ok. I know you and your stubbornness and your weird mind. You simply didn't want to talk to him"

"What if I say yes? Huh? I may not want to talk to him right now. It may be too weird talking to him when I know that I hurt him. Or when I know it's because of me that he is going so far away. Huh? And what if everything changes when he comes back? What if he decides to let our friendship down? I don't want this Chlo. I just don't want to lose him"

"You won't lose him Lois. Why don't you just tell him that you have feelings for him too? Things will be much easier for EVERYONE"

Silence.

Long sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I can't" said a cracked voice.

"You can't what?" Chloe asked gently.

"I can't tell him that I have feelings for him"

"Why Lo?"

"What if Lana comes back and he rushed back to her? What if he realizes later that I'm not the one for him Chloe. Then I'll lose him forever for sure"

"There are too many what ifs in your speech Lo. If you continue like that you may lose him forever too. He may find someone else before you confess your feelings. What if he comes back with a new girl? What would you do then?"

"Let him go"

"Nonsense. You can't jeopardize this relationship because of your fear of losing him. This may be the best relationship you ever had"

"I know. But I'm scared Chlo. Really scared of letting things go and burning myself in the end"

"Give it a try"

"I'll think about it"

"You and Clark huh?" Chloe joked.

"Oh shut up Chloe"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After several saves on his way, he was finally in Mexico.

Smiling, he turned to look around the place.

It smells good.

It smells holidays.

He breathed in and closed his eyes. _Hopefully this little vacation will help him come to terms with his feelings for Miss Lois Lane, he thought._

Smiling again, he went to the front desk.

"Can I help you sir" the woman behind the counter asked flirtatiously

Oblivious to her attempt, he nodded.

"Yes, I…"

He was interrupted by a loud _Clarrrkk_ behind him.

Startled, he turned around to be met by Bart, AC and some guys.

"Hey guys"

"Took you long enough to meet us here dude", AC told Clark.

"Yeah. Had to do some hmm, things, before" he answered cautiously.

"Don't worry man, they know who we are and _we_ know who they are" Bart answered mysteriously.

Frowning at that, Clark looked the men up and down, which caused Bart and AC to laugh at him.

"Relax Clark, they also have some _special abilities_" AC whispered.

Clark simply nodded.

"Come on dude, let's get to our villas. We already check you in so let's go and have fun" Bart shouted excitedly.

* * *

Getting out of the elevator, he was lost in thought trying to find ways on how to ask her to help him on this one.

Walking swiftly through the newsroom, he went straight to her desk. But the scene before him stopped him dead.

Lois Lane. No, Mad Dog Lane, was sitting there bored to death and swinging her pen left to right like a small child in a classroom. _What's wrong with her? He thought._

"Lane" he nearly shouted.

"What?" he answered lazily.

"What, what?"

"Huh?" she asked with confusion.

"Why are you staying in the office, looking like a bored child when you could be outside and chasing stories?"

"I don't want to" she replied before sighing loudly.

"I don't pay you to do nothing. I want you out. Now!" he nearly shouted, but secretly hoping that this could kick some life back in her.

"Chief, would you tell someone that you may have feelings for him when you know perfectly that he has feelings for you but that he may still have feelings for his ex and that he could find someone better that you" Lois asked in one breath and as if Perry just didn't give her an order.

Perry White, Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet watched her dumbfounded.

He blinked several time. _Did she just ignore me and ask me something completely stupid?_

Not knowing what to say to a weirder that usual Lois Lane, he mumbled some incoherent things.

"Seriously Chief, what do you think. Should I or should I not?" she asked again.

"Hmm. should you what Lois?" he asked still confused.

"Should I tell him or not" she asked with pleading eyes, as if his answer would free her.

Pondering on her request, he looked at her straight in the eye and smile.

"Yes Lois. I think you should tell him that you have feelings for him. I'm sure _Clark_ would feel like the luckiest man alive" he answered with a smirk.

"Nobody said anything about Clark" she mumbled.

"Nobody had to. I'm a good observer. Tell him. That's all I have to say"

She sighed.

"Yeah…Did you want something Chief?" the young reporter asked.

"Oh yes. I wanted to ask you something really important"

"Really? What?" she asked now totally interested.

"I want you to go dinner with my nephew" he asked as if this was a big thing.

"Huh? What? Are you serious? What am I, an escort girl or what?" Lois wondered.

"Not at all. It's just that he is new in town…and I'm busy tonight…and you know…he's a guy and you're a woman…"

Raising an eyebrow at him, she crossed her arms and waited.

"Alright! Please Lois, I don't trust anyone else but you to have dinner with him. He's a nice guy and he can't stop talking about you"

"Really?" she asked not believing that Perry's nephew talked about her.

"Yes" he answered with force.

'I don't believe you. Real reason now Chief"

He sighed. _She was good, he thought._

"I asked all the single ladies here but everyone was busy and you are my last chance. Please Lois"

"Ok. But you owe me a big one"

Growling, Perry nodded and she smirked victoriously.

"He'll be at your place at 7pm" Perry said before going back to the elevator.

_He better be cute, Lois thought._

_

* * *

_

"Seriously dude? Are you blind or what?" a frustrated AC asked Clark.

"What?" a confused Clark asked.

The rest of the boys just shook their heads.

"What?" he asked again.

"CK, this was the fifth girl that was throwing herself at you and you just ignored her" Bart calmly explained to the _innocent_ farmboy.

_OH_, was all Clark could say.

"What's wrong with you?" AC asked.

"Nothing" he replied quickly.

"Don't lie to your friends now. What's wrong with you Clark? First you call to have a get together in Mexico, then you keep sighing and looking bored, then you ignored hot girls when they throw themselves at you…Something is clearly wrong in this picture Man. So spill it!" a still frustrated AC asked.

"He finally admitted his feelings for none other that Lois Lane" a voice said behind them.

Growling, Clark glared at the newcomer.

"Oh did I get alien boy angry?" the man asked.

"Oh shut up green bean. And what are you doing here? I thought you had some business to attend?"

"I had. I went. And now here I am. Aren't you happy I'm there?" Oliver Queen asked.

"Yeah, I'm so happy I can't hide it" Clark replied sarcastically.

"Ooooh! He's being sarcastic. Did Lois teach you that?" Oliver asked sweetly before laughing out loud along with the other men.

"Who told you about Lois?" Clark tried to enquire without giving in too much.

"So you admit that there are feelings?" Oliver asked with a smirk.

"I admit nothing" was the response.

"Huh huh!"

"Ok. I may have realized some things…"

"Like?" urged the men.

"Like feelings for Lois" Clark finally admitted.

"Finally" both AC and Oliver exclaimed.

"What? You knew?" a surprised Kryptonnian asked.

"Yes. From the beginning I knew there was something" Oliver replied.

"So. Do you plan telling her the news?" AC asked excitedly.

"That's the thing. I did and she didn't return the feelings" Clark answered with sadness.

Oliver Queen and Arthur Curry frowned at that.

They both saw what everybody else did: the connection and feelings between Lois and Clark. _How come Lois didn't give in when Clark admitted her feelings? Was it possible that they read all this wrong?_

"Are you sure?" Oliver tentatively asked.

"As sure as I can be. This is why I'm here…to relax and have fun…"

"And forget about Lois Lane" AC finished for him.

He simply nodded.

Still unsure about Lois reaction to Clark, Oliver nodded too.

"Ok then. Fun is the keyword guys. Let's go and find a hot woman for our friend here" Bart shouted and a chorused of yeah could be heard, except from Clark, who was still thinking about his "partner" in Metropolis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Coming" she yelled while running to open the door for her "date".

When she opened the door, she was met by a handsome young man with a shy smile.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi" he replied with a small smile.

"You must be Richard" she enquired.

"Yes. And you must be the famous Lois Lane"

"Don't believe anything you're uncle Perry says about me" she replied frowning, wondering what the Chief said about her.

Richard White simply laughed.

"Then I should not believe that you are a gorgeous young woman with a strong head and a soft heart?"

"Hmmm. No you should totally believe it" she replied with a smirk.

"May I come in or do you want to go right now?" Richard asked shyly.

"If you don't mind, we'll go now. I'm starving. And you definitely don't want to mess up with a hungry Lane"

Laughing they made their way outside to Richard's car.

* * *

_In Mexico_

"Come on Clark, this one was gorgeous" Bart whined.

"I don't know. I thought she lacked something…like…hmmm" Clark tried to explain.

"Like hazel eyes, smart remarks and gorgeous legs" AC said with a small smirk.

Clark glared while the guys laughed at him.

Clark then sighed.

"It's hopeless guys. Seriously! We looked like perverts here looking up at every woman passing by" Clark said, feeling awkward just sitting on the beach while eyeing all the gorgeous women.

"We can't lose hope Clark. You are going to forget about your heartbreak. And if that means that I'll have to run to the end of the world to find you a woman then I'll do it. Mark my words!" Bart said with a frightening determination in his eyes.

"You won't have to" a confident Oliver Queen said.

They all looked at him with wonder.

Rolling his eyes, he motioned to the left where the most gorgeous woman in town was coming their way.

"Dark hair, legs which could compete with Lois, the right curves at the right places…damn Clark if you don't go for it, I'll go myself" a drooling AC remarked.

The beauty finally reached them and they all watched her with interest.

"Hi. Sorry to disturb you guys, but I was wondering if one of you could help me. You all looked like trustworthy being and I asked every other trustworthy being on my way here but they couldn't tell" the blue eyed woman asked to the mesmerized men…even Clark.

"Huh…yeah! Huh…" Clark tried to reply.

She starred at him with wide eyes and waited patiently for him to continue.

Clearing his throat, he asked what they could do for her.

"I need to go to Smallville, but I don't really know how to get there. So I was wondering if one of you knew where it was and if they could indicate the way there"

The men smiled knowingly.

"Well you are lucky; we all know where it is. And this guy there (motioning to Clark) was _born_ in Smallville" Oliver answered.

"Are you in a hurry to be there or do you have time" AC asked.

"It's not urgent but I…"

"Good then. You can stay with us during the next two weeks and Clark here, will accompany you to Smallville" AC replied with a huge grin.

The woman thought about it then smile.

"Why not! I'm Diana Prince by the way. Nice to meet you all"

* * *

"So, why did Perry asked me to have dinner with you tonight?" Lois asked bluntly before sipping on her white wine.

"Well he was supposed to be the one dining with me, but Perry being Perry he forgot and accepted another offer. So he had to make it up to me and promised a dinner with a gorgeous woman"

"So I'm a rebound? I'm hurt" Lois exclaimed feigning shocked.

They shared a laugh.

"I'm glad it's you who came though" Richard said before looking down.

_He's cute when he does that, Lois thought._

"Really? Why?" She asked, curious for his answer.

"I could have been stuck with some arrogant woman or someone worse"

Lois gave him a small smile then she simply nodded.

_Two hours later in front of Lois's apartment_

"God the dinner was awesome. Thanks Richard" she said sincerely.

"Thanks to you for this wonderful night Lois" he said, his voice getting a husky edge.

Awkward silence!

"So…" Richard begins

"Yeah…" Lois answered back.

"I will gladly have you for dinner another time…if you wish of course" Richard stuttered.

Lois smiled when she thought ofanother man who stuttered a lot too; a man she missed a lot.

She sighed.

"I would like to have dinner with you too…as long as it stays friendly"

"Oh"

"I should have known that someone like you would not be single" Richard continued.

"I'm single"

This made Richard White frowned.

"But my heart is already taken…I think" she answered with a frown on her face.

"Well, he's a lucky guy" Richard simply said.

"I'll be the lucky one if he still wants me"

"Ok then. I'm going to go. I'll be in town for one month, maybe we can meet at some time…in a friendly way of course?" Richard asked with hopeful eyes.

"Just give me a call and we'll fixed a date"

"Ok. Bye Lois"

"Bye" she answered before getting in her apartment.

* * *

He watched his friends and his new ones laughing at some joke Bart made.

Even though he loved being with them and learning to know new people, he couldn't help thinking about _her_.

Earlier he had to resist the urge to speed off to just have a glimpse of _her_.

_God he was hopeless, he thought._

"What do you think Clark?" he heard someone asked.

"Think about what?" he asked.

"You zoned out again" Diana said while watching him closely.

"Sorry about that" he said with a small smile before getting up toward the kitchen.

* * *

"What's bothering you?" he heard her asked.

Turning around, he faced Diana.

"Nothing" he replied sadly.

"Even though we don't know each other, I'm sure there's something there" she insisted.

He smiled and asked himself why all the women in his life were strong headed ones.

"What's her name?"

He looked up with shocked.

"Am I this transparent?" he asked

"No. But I'm here enough to recognize a broken heart. Everyone has the same look and the same attitude" Diana answered.

"And what are they?"

"The emptiness in the eyes, the slumped shoulders like all the weight of the world were on their shoulders, the zoning out and the unstopping sigh, among others of course"

"Of course"

"So, what's her name?" she asked again.

"Lois. Lois Lane"

"She dumped you?"

He laughed.

"I don't think you can dump someone when you were not a couple in the first place"

"Oh, so it's a one-sided relationship?"

"Are you a psy or something like that?" he asked curious now to know more about this woman he just met.

"No. But I'm good at reading people and body language" she replied without losing a beat.

"I told her that I had feelings for her and she didn't return it"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why does everybody ask me if I'm sure? I was there, yes she was clear in her statement" he snapped.

"I'm sorry Clark for invading your space" Diana said before turning around.

"Hey stop. I'm sorry for snapping. It's just…"

"Hard?"

"Yeah"

"This is why you're here then? To escape from all the stress out there"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"You don't seem like the party boy or someone who goes to beaches to check out girls"

He laughed at that.

"You're good at that"

He saw here frown.

"Good at reading people" he clarified.

She nodded.

"Let's get back. And this time try to participate. I'm sure everything will be alright when you get back"

"Hope you're right", he answered before following Diana back to the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_One week later_

He sighed while watching the sun rise.

_One more week to go, he thought._

During this past week, his friends didn't let him brood at all. They tried to entertain him as much as they could...and sometimes it genuinely worked but at other times, he had to pretend.

They could try everything; he didn't think that he'll be able to forget Lois Lane.

_At the mention of her name, a small smile came to his face. _

She may be the reason he was heartbroken, but he couldn't blame her for that.

You don't chose who you love!

So he decided to enjoy his time with his friends and stopped trying to forget Lois; it was useless!

And he was glad he tried to act non-broody. He learned a lot about his new friends. He learned that the new guys were part of Oliver's team and that they were all helping to save the world.

He also learned a lot about Diana. He found out that she was a strong woman who was totally independent.

But she was weird sometimes. It was as if she was new to this world.

There were times where he wondered if she ever lived on earth recently...

He smiled at that. She may be weird, but she was becoming a good friend; she listened to him when he had to complain, she gave advice when needed and she even played the _girlfriend_ when the guys set him up with some girls.

When she would be in Smallville, they would have to hang out together.

_Maybe he could even introduce her to Chloe and Lois? I'm sure they will appreciate each other, he thought._

_

* * *

_

"Dreaming again Clark?" he heard Oliver asked.

"No. Just realising that I'm having fun here"

"FINALLY" Oliver exclaimed.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah! No need to remind me"

" So? Aren't you going to buy the 'famous' breakfast in the 'small shop in town'" Oliver asked sarcastically.

Clark rolled his eyes; something he'd learn with Lois.

"Don't act as if you don't appreciate the breakfast we're bringing from Paris"

"I'm not complaining. Just waiting for you to go coz I'm hungry" the millionaire whined.

"Hey I'm up and waiting for Bart"

And right in time, Bart Allen appeared and both, him and Clark, sped off to France.

Watching the boys go, he turned around with a smile on his face.

"Good job there Princess"

Just then Diana appeared out of nowhere.

"You're welcome Mr Queen"

"So it wasn't that hard? Told you he wouldn't see through us"

"Yes you did. But still! How can he be so oblivious?" the young woman wondered.

"Well he always was blind on some things and, he, being preoccupied by Lois isn't helping his case"

"Fortunately for us then"

"Totally. So how are things going on between you two?"

"Things are good. We are slowly becoming friends. I really like him. I think that we could be great friends. And because of this I'll do all I can to distract him during the coming week"

"That's the spirit! He needs a distraction and you need to blend in"

"Speaking of blending, how am I doing?" Diana asked.

"Not so bad. You have some weird moments, but your natural charm blind us all"

"So when am I going to meet the rest of the team?"

"You already met some. And when we go back to Smallville, I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the club. For now, you're here; on my request should I add, to distract Clark and to learn how to live with normal human beings"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well as normal as could be" he rectified with an eye rolled.

* * *

"Are you going to meet him again then?" Chloe asked her cousin. She just learned that Lois had a _date_ this week with Perry White's nephew.

"Yes maybe. He's a good guy"

"You're not interested to start something with him, are you?" Chloe asked worried that Lois would jump into a new relationship to bury her growing feelings for non other that farm boy aka Clark Kent.

Giving her young cousin a small smile, Lois shook her heard.

"I'm not Chlo. He could be a good friend. And besides, I'm still working on sorting out my feelings for Smallville"

"And?"

"And what?" Lois asked innocently

"Oh come on Lo. Spill it out! What did you find out?"

"Well I find out that I may have stronger feelings for the king of plaid".

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Not hide it, if it's what you're asking" Lois said with one eyebrow raised and her famous smirk.

"So will you tell him as soon as he comes back, or are you going to phone him while he's in Mexico or maybe..."

"Chloe stop it. You're getting me dizzy with all this"

"Sorry" the blond said shyly.

"I think I'll wait for him to return, and then find a way to apologize and tell him how I feel"

"I can't wait for that day to happen. So much less headache in perspective" Chloe said dreamingly.

Lois simply smile and shook her head at her cousin's behaviour.

She couldn't wait either to see Clark again.

Hopefully, he'll forgive her and then they could try to start a new relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_End of second week in Mexico_

Something wasn't right! Since yesterday, he noticed some strange things about Diana and Oliver which didn't please him at all.

More than one times, he saw them share a look, a smile or a smirk. He even saw them talk privately away from the group.

_What was going on there? He asked himself._

He knew that Oliver was pursuing Dinah, so what was going on?

_Maybe it didn't work with Dinah? He thought._

_No. He heard a conversation between Dinah and Oliver recently. Things seemed to be ok back then. _

_Maybe Oliver is going back to his all ways? He thought._

_No. He knew his friend changed. _

_But what was going on between Diana and him?_

Something wasn't right and he had to know what. It's not that he was jealous of their relationship, he just felt it in his guts; some things weren't as they seemed!

Clark watched them discreetly behind his shades and thought of ways to confront them…or to spy on them.

* * *

_Back in Metropolis_

Lois was frustrated.

She was ready.

She was so ready.

But no, _he _had to change his arrival date.

She had already planned what she was going to say to Clark when he got back in Metropolis _today_. But she just learned from Chloe that he was coming back tomorrow.

She didn't know if she could wait or if she would be ready tomorrow.

She had to take a day off today to prepare herself mentally to confront Clark. And now, he would not be there. She couldn't afford to take another day off.

Sighing one more time, she threw herself on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Wow cuz, is it pity party today?" Chloe asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thanks for you love Lois"

The reporter just growled.

"I was just passing by to see how you were doing. I know you were eager to see him but…"

"I was not eager to see him ok?" Lois cut her off, while getting up from the couch.

"Of course you were not" Chloe said with a smirk.

"I was just…hmmm… oh! Forget it" a very frustrated Lois said.

"It's not like he's not coming at all. He's coming tomorrow"

"I know, but I was ready today. I don't know if I'll be able to do it tomorrow. Today was the day" she said stubbornly.

"Oh come on Lois. Today, tomorrow or any other day, you will have to let it out and tell Clark that you love him"

"Wow. Wow there. Who said anything about love here? No one! So don't ever mention it ok cuz!" a wide eye Lois exclaimed.

"Ooook. Excuse me then. Well you'll have to tell Clark that you have _feelings_ for him"

"I'll tell him but not tomorrow"

"Why?"

"I agree to have dinner with Richard tomorrow night"

"You could tell him after dinner. And why the hell did you accept to have dinner with Richard?" Chloe asked.

"Well he asked and I said yes" Lois replied in a duh tone.

"Lois, you know the guy wants to date you; you thought that Clark was coming back today and you would have confess your feelings to him; and even though you accepted"

"I don't see your point"

"My point is, one don't let Richard think that you are interested. And two, do you think that Clark would have been ok with you going to dinner with Richard the day after you confess your feelings"

"I don't picture Clark like the jealous type. Richard knows I'm not interested and he is a new friend. Clark will have to deal with it. I have a lot of male friends. And what make you think that Clark will return my feelings after what happened?"

"Wasn't he the one who pinned after Lana for 1000 years?"

"Yes he was. But he also changed this past year"

"Yes he has, but I know that he will be overjoyed after you tell him everything"

"I hope you are right Chlo" Lois said with a hopeful look.

* * *

_In Mexico - Three hours later_

He was now laying face flat on the roof of the Villa pondering if he should listen or not to them.

Ten minutes earlier, he saw an opportunity to spy on them when all the guys, except Oliver, went for a swim. He then pretended to have something to buy in the city and _sped_ _off_; leaving Diana and Oliver alone

This is how he landed on the roof to listen to their conversations.

After weighing the pros and the cons, he finally decided to listen in. Who knows, he may save a life or a future relationship by doing so?

Concentrating, he zoned out everything then focused on Oliver and Diana's voices.

"_So, how did you find him today" Oliver asked._

"_He seemed good today, though he zoned out again at some times. But I think that those two weeks helped him to focus on other things that Lois Lane"_

Clark's head jerked up when they mentioned Lois. He was sure now that they were talking about him. But why?

"_This is what we needed. I saw how he was when his ex broke up with him and I didn't want him to go through the same path. I know that Lois and him are destined to be together. They were just too stubborn to realize it. Now that he had, it's just a matter of time before Lois does. And those two weeks, I guess, are enough for her to think about it"_

"_You think Lois is thinking about this situation?" Diana questioned._

"_I may not know her like Clark does, but I know that with Clark away, Lois is going to question everything. And she may come to terms with her feelings"_

"_She seems like a tough lady"_

_Oliver laughed._

"_Yes she is"_

On the roof Clark was puzzled by what he heard.

Why were they all thinking that Lois shared his feelings?

Does this mean that he had a chance with her?

That they could try something together?

His hope was suddenly up. With a huge grin, he bent down again to listen.

"…_think so" he caught Oliver saying._

"_Why not? I'm sure Clark will be ok with who I am?"_

Clark frowned at that. Who she was?

"_I know he'll be ok with that, but I'm just asking you to wait some more before announcing to Clark that you are Diana Prince, aka an Amazon Princess with superhuman strength and all"_

Shocked; Clark super sped inside, to confront them.

"What?" he asked with a dark voice

Both Diana and Oliver turned to Clark with wide eyes.

"Clark…" Oliver started.

"Stop it Ollie. What's going on here? What do you mean by Amazon Princess with superhuman strength?"

"Were you spying on us?" an irritated Diana asked.

"Don't start with me Diana. You lied to me. Who are you for real?"

His companions just sighed, then proceeded to explain to him the story of Diana Prince (_AN: well I'm not going to explain this story. I'm guessing we all know the story and all_)

* * *

He looked at them with wide eyes.

"You brought her here to distract me?"

"Hmm. Yes"

"What did you think would happen? A happy couple would emerge between the alien and the Amazon princess?"

"What do you mean by alien?" Diana asked while looking back and forth between the two tall men.

Oliver looked at the colorless face of Clark and starred wide eye at Diana.

"Hmm…hhmmm…yeah…well…you know…hmm" Oliver stuttered.

"I'm the _alien_, even though I don't like this term"

"Really?" an excited Diana questioned.

Both men looked at her weird.

"What? I'm just curious. It's not like I'm able to judge; I'm made of clay guys!"

"Well to be short, yes I'm from another planet called Krypton and yes I do have powers too"

"Ok. Does Lois Know?"

"No" he simply answered.

"Well if you want things to work out between you two, you should consider telling her everything when you get back tomorrow"

"I already planned it" Clark answered smugly.

"What do you mean, you planned it?" Oliver asked, shocked that Clark finally decided to tell Lois everything after all this time.

"Well, while I _heard_ what you were saying, I realized that maybe Lois do feel some things for me. I will try again when I get back"

"Thank God" he heard his friends who just came back in exclaimed.

Diana smiled at that. People here were complicated, she thought, but they were fascinating and she couldn't wait to meet Lois Lane; the woman who make Clark Kent weak.

"I can't wait to meet her" she then said out loud.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She had hoped that Clark would be back in the morning so that she would see him and maybe…_maybe_ she would have confessed her feelings.

But sadly farm boy didn't come.

According to Chloe he would be back late at night and it was only tomorrow that he'll be in Metropolis.

Lois sighed while getting ready for her dinner.

She needed to get all this out of her system and Clark wasn't making things easy.

_Well he did confess his feelings first, she thought._

"Grrrrr it would have been so easy to tell him how I feel back then" she said out loud.

Just then, the door bell rang.

She opened it with a glare but softened up when she saw a slightly scared Richard White.

"Wow. Hey! Am I interrupting something?" he asked while trying to look inside her apartment.

"No. Don't worry. I was just thinking about…some…hmm thing…"

"Oook"

"Let's go" she blurted out.

Richard followed without questioning her weird ways. He learned from his uncle to never, ever, question Lois Lane on her behavior.

And he did exactly that.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Diana asked her companion.

"To a restaurant" Clark replied.

"I know that. But where is it and why are we going there?"

"It's near and we need to eat" he replied darkly.

"Stop it. Seriously what's wrong with you? Since that phone call earlier, you are acting weird"

"And look who's speaking" he replied sarcastically.

"Hey. I'm not from around here and I'm just trying to adapt to this new world ok. So sorry for being weird" Diana snapped at him.

He sighed.

"Ok. Sorry. It's just that…that…"

"That what?" she asked.

"It was Chloe who called earlier. She was asking when I was coming back and all. And during her rambling she may have said something about Lois and some guy going to a restaurant tonight" he replied shyly.

"So it was your jealousy that forced me to fly us back here?"

"I'm not jealous" he tried to defend.

"You're not?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, reminding him of Lois.

"Ok, I may be slightly jealous. I just want to know who this guy is that's all"

"And you want to know if you have a chance with her or not" Diana finished his thoughts.

He nodded then looked at her with pleading eyes.

She sighed then nodded.

"Let's go then"

He smiled at her and continued to lead the way to the restaurant.

* * *

At Luigi's restaurant, Richard was observing Lois. By the way she was acting; he knew that there was something bothering her.

She wasn't herself.

She was mostly silent; only replying to his questions.

She ordered a salad for her main course…_That_ was weird.

A salad for god sake! She told him during their first dinner that the idea of ordering a salad for the main course was ridiculous and she would NEVER do that.

And now, here she was, doing _that_.

_It must be something big, for her to act like this, he thought._

"What's bothering you?" he asked calmly.

She looked up at him and smiled.

She knew that she wasn't a good companion tonight. But she had her reason. How was she supposed to tell Clark that she loved him…yes LOVE him!

While analyzing her feelings last night, she concluded that these feelings and all the symptoms lead to love. And yes, Lois was in love with Clark.

For all she knew, Clark cold only like her, not love her. What was she going to do?

"Lois" she heard him say again.

"Yeah" she breathed out, still lost in her thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

She heard the concern in his voice and felt guilty.

"Yes. Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind"

"Yes I've noticed. Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked at him. He seemed genuinely concerned and interested. Could she ask him an advice on her problems when she clearly knew that he was interested in her just two weeks ago?

"No. Thanks for your concern, but I don't think it would be appropriate for me to talk about it with you" she said with a small smile.

He smiled knowingly.

"I understand"

They looked at each other with understandings.

When she looked away her eyes caught the couple who just got in.

Her heart fluttered when she recognized the broad shoulders and the blue eyes when he looked her way.

She smiled then immediately glared when she noticed the tall and gorgeous woman by his side.

_Who is that?_

_

* * *

_

_5 minutes earlier_

They finally found the restaurant Lois was in.

It wasn't an easy task until Diana - fed up with all the _getting in and out of each restaurant on their _way - suggested he focused on Lois's voice. He did it and here they were.

As soon as he entered, he smiled. He knew someone was watching and he knew it was Lois when he felt the butterflies in his stomach.

He slowly turned around and their eyes met.

He saw the surprise in her eyes.

He also saw the…_longing_? He tilted his head wondering if he was reading things well.

When he refocused on her, he saw the glare.

He gulped.

_What did I do this time?_

_

* * *

_

Scared for his life, he nevertheless walked towards her.

When he reached her table he offered a shy 'Hey'.

"Hi yourself" she coldly answered

He gulped again. _What has he done to get the Lois glare?_

It was his turn to glare when he noticed the man at the table. Turning towards her 'friend', his demeanor changed immediately; he straightened up, squared his shoulders and put a glare and a frown on his face.

"Hi. I'm Clark Kent" he said coldly to the man

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Richard White"

"White? As in Perry White?" Clark asked

"My uncle"

"Hmm. I see" Clark answered while looking the guy up.

"You already met my friend and what about you present yours" he heard Lois asked coldly.

Turning back on her, he remembered Diana.

"Oh. Yes. Lois. _Richard_. This is Diana"

Diana nodded to Richard and Lois.

"Where did you two met?" Lois asked the tall woman before her without losing a beat.

"We met in Mexico. Clark and his friends kindly took me in their villa and Clark, here, accepted to bring me to Smallville"

"Why Smallville?" the young reporter asked bluntly.

"I heard good things about this town, and wanted to visit" Diana answered while never losing grip on the eye contest between Lois and her.

"Of course you would" Lois replied sarcastically.

Sensing the tension growing up, Richard blurted out an invitation for Clark and Diana to join them.

Both Lois and Clark glared at him.

Diana just smiled politely at the young man and sat down.

She watched Lois carefully and smiled knowingly; wondering when this strong woman, who reminded her of an Amazon, would admit her feelings for her new friend.

Clark seemed oblivious to it, but she was sure that everybody else was aware of the shared feelings.

Smiling behind the menu, she observed, under her lashes, Clark glaring at Richard while Lois was glaring at her.

She let out a small laugh at their weird behavior.

She only hoped that one of them would surrender and confess soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

They all agreed on one thing; the dinner was weird.

Anyone passing by them knew that there was tension at table 8. If not by the slightly scared glances exchanged between Diana and Richard, it would be by the constant scowled and glared on both Lois and Clark.

Richard and Diana were ready to _flew_ away at any moment since the two others were ready to pounce on them at anytime.

Not a word was exchange between the four people till Richard tried to break the weird feeling just before the main course.

"So Diana…hmmm…where do you come from?"

Diana looked at him with wide eyes.

_True she was an Amazon Princess with superpowers but that did not mean that he could drag her in this conversation when Clark, a super powered alien, and Lois Lane, a definitely scary human, were there, looking ready to attack._

Clearing her throat while throwing a glare of her own to Richard, she answered.

"Well I'm from a country very, very, _very _far from here"

"Well, why didn't you stay in this very, very, _very_, far country" Lois asked with a fake smile and a raw fire in her eyes.

"Lois" Clark admonished.

Lois just glared at him.

"I wanted to see the world" Diana simply answered.

"Hmm! But couldn't you see the world elsewhere than Smallville" Lois said.

"LOIS" Clark growled.

"WHAT?" she snapped.

"Are you seriously questioning me?"

"Yes. What is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is you being mean to Diana"

"Being mean to Diana? What are you, five? Seriously Clark, this is not me being mean with Diana Ok? If I was mean with her, I think that you would know. I even think that everyone will know it"

"With the way you raise your voice, everyone will definitely know" Clark muttered.

Unfortunately for him, Lois heard him perfectly well.

"Oh really! What do you mean by that Clark? Huh? Do you mean that you don't like my voice? Do you mean that I'm shouting? What do you mean here Clark? What? Do you mean that you prefer _her_ voice? It's that it?"

"I didn't say anything like that ok. Don't put words in my mouth" he snapped.

By now they were both up and facing each other with a glare.

"Then why don't you say what you have to say?"

"I already said what I had to say, and we both know the end result" he shouted with pain and hurt evident in his eyes.

* * *

The feelings he tried to hide for so long were finally out. He played the good friend and didn't want to show her that he was hurt, but now everything was out.

They stood there both facing each other and both panting.

The restaurant was silent, waiting for one of them to move.

Richard and Diana were watching with wide eyes the exchange between Lois and Clark.

* * *

Lois swallowed the lump in her throat and watched all the emotions in Clark's eyes.

She knew that she hurt him a way or another when she didn't respond to his confession. But he acted so normal afterwards that she had thought that he was not that hurt after all. She felt reassured then.

But now, seeing his normally blue-green eyes turn to a dark shade, she knew that it was wrong. She was wrong to have not voice out her feelings then.

She had hurt him badly. And she couldn't stand it.

"I'm sorry" she said with a small crack voice, before taking her bag and running for the door.

* * *

It took him 5 seconds to understand what was happening.

Lois Lane just said that she was sorry.

Lois Lane just said that she was sorry with an emotion he could not identify right now.

_Could it be true that Chloe, Oliver, AC and even Diana have been right all along when they said that Lois shared his feelings, he thought._

When he thought about it, it may be true. She may not feel as strong as he does for her, but there was something there.

He had to do something.

When he looked up, he saw her flew pass him to the door.

She was running away.

Without thinking he quickly followed her, leaving behind him a smiling Diana, a confused Richard White and a puzzled audience.

* * *

She was lucky to find a taxi as soon as she got out.

She released a shaky breath and let her tears roll down her cheeks.

_What had she done? _

She ruined the best relationship she ever had and the best relationship she could have had.

Now she was sure that she lost Clark as a friend and definitely as a potential boyfriend since he was there with another girl.

Quickly wiping out her tears, she let out a sigh.

When she closed her eyes, all she could see was the hurt and the pain in his eyes. She could see the damaged she caused.

_Why was she so stubborn, she thought?_

She thought about the fight they just had at the restaurant; all because she was jealous of some woman.

She sighed again.

She had to admit that Diana was gorgeous and didn't do anything to her…well except being here with Clark.

She was just jealous.

Lois growled at that.

When did she become the jealous type?

And the worst was that she wasn't even in a relationship with him.

This made her thought about all the things she wasn't before meeting Clark Kent. She had to smile at the changes that occurred in her life and in herself since she met the farm boy turned reporter.

Her thought were interrupted when the driver stop in front of her building.

She paid him and got out.

* * *

When he got out of the restaurant, she saw her got in the taxi.

Looking at the retreating car, he tried to find a solution.

Smiling to himself, he sped off.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Lois dragged her body on the stairs.

When she reached her floor, she struggled to find her keys in her bag.

Her head literally in her bag while cursing, she didn't saw the dark figure leaning against her door.

"Got it" she exclaimed and went to open the door.

She went still when she noticed the tall man in front of her.

Her heart beat sped up while she starred at him with wide eyes.

"Clark" she softly said.

Then she frowned.

"But…how…when…what?" she tried to ask while looking around as if the answers were there.

He smiled at her and walked to her till he invaded her personal space.

"We need to talk" he quietly told her while looking straight in her eyes.

Not breaking the eye contact, Lois just nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

They both got in the apartment with a lot on their mind.

If Clark was trying to find an easy way to tell her everything, Lois, was over analyzing everything.

She knew that this was an important moment. She could feel it.

She couldn't help but wonder what Clark would say. _Would he reaffirm his feelings for her or would he tell her that he was no longer attracted to her? Oh boy, maybe he's here to invite her to his wedding with Diana._

Her eyes widen at that. _He couldn't, could he? _No. No. No. She knew that he would be one to court the woman he loved before going to do something like, huge, like marriage. She relaxed a bit after her internal monologue.

She finally looked at him and by the way he acted outside and by the look on his face now, she knew that it was important.

She knew that _this_, whatever they were going to say now, will change everything; will change the nature of their relationship.

She gulped and looked at him again. He was lost in thought and looked nervous and scared.

"So Clark…"

* * *

He followed her inside the apartment. He couldn't believe that he was going to tell her everything.

He was more confident outside, now he was a nervous wreck. He closed the door and then stood there like an…well…_idiot._ He sighed.

_Was it a good idea? Maybe he should have thought this through before? Or maybe he should have asked his mom and Chloe?_

Thinking about it, he knew what they would say.

He couldn't help but think about how she would react to him being an _intergalactic traveler_ with super powers. He was scared to death.

He glanced at her and panicked. What if she rejects him? What if she _really_ doesn't feel the same? What if… His thoughts were interrupted by her voice.

Clark looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Yeah…so…huh…why don't we go to the couch?" he asked.

* * *

They were now both on the couch; each at the extreme end and looking uncomfortable and nervous.

_Ok here goes nothing, Clark thought._

"Lois, I think we need to talk" he said with a serious face.

"I guess that's the reason we got inside my apartment" she answered with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yeah. Hmm. Well, I don't know where to begin…" he stuttered nervously.

"Why are you so nervous? Did you kill someone?" she asked with humor.

He glared at her.

"Ok, Clark I'm not the patient type, so spill it already"

"I'm the Blur" he said quickly.

Lois remained silent with her wide eyes fixed on his nervous face.

"Yeah I knew this would shock you, but could you at least say something…anything"

"Wow. Huh! So…you're the Blur?" she answered trying to ignore her speeding heart beat and the lump in her throat.

"Yes I am Lois" he replied softly.

"I wanted to tell you for a long time now, but I just, didn't know how to do it and how you would react. You know, I've thought about it a lot of times, but one thing is sure you were never this silent. I pictured you hitting me, cursing me, throwing me out…but not a silent Lois Lane. It's weird when you stay silent. Say something. Please" he blurted out.

Lois just remained silent watching him squirm on the couch.

"Why do you tell me this now?" she asked with a calm voice and with her eyes still on him while he was looking everywhere but at her.

"Because I love you and I didn't want to put a potential relationship between us at risk. Not that I'm confident that we, you know, would be together. But I thought that maybe a little honesty will help us" he answered without thinking.

Then realization hit in. His eyes went wide and he gulped. He slowly turned towards her.

Their eyes met and they could feel the electricity between them.

Lois just gave him a small smile ignoring his confessions.

"So you being the Blur and all, what does that really mean? Who are you? And you obviously have power. What is it?" she tried to ask as many questions as possible.

"Hmm Lois, I think that I must first tell you where I am from?" he proposed while thinking that he should probably not brought up the L Word confession for now.

She frowned.

"I know you're adopted and all, but why is it important in this context"

"Well it is important when you come from another planet you know" he answered then smiled when he saw her wide eyes.

* * *

_LOIS Internal dialogue_

Did he just say another planet? No. He didn't. He did.

No. No. No. He couldn't.

Oh boy. He just did.

He said that he was from another planet.

What do I do? Should I scream and be scared of him.

No. Of course not. It's Clark Kent.

Well what should I do?

Think, think, think Lois.

What should you do when your best friend/potential boyfriend/maybe love of your life says he's from another planet?

Maybe I should say something.

Yes I should say something.

* * *

"Another planet" she whispered.

He nodded.

"Where, when and why? How?"

"From Krypton. During the first meteor shower. My biological parents sent me there before my planet explodes. Well as to the how, I came in my spaceship" he answered as calmly as he could.

"Spaceship?" she squeaked.

He nodded.

"Smallville I think you should _really_ start from the beginning"

* * *

And he did just that. He explained to her what he knew of his origins. He talked about Krypton; about Jor-El, Lara, Kara, Zod…

He tried to explain his powers. And it is an understatement to say that Lois was surprised to learn that he had several powers.

He explained his weaknesses to her. He talked about his fears and he tried to answer all of her questions.

Three hours later, Lois still had questions but they call it quit for the night.

"If you have any questions tomorrow I'll answer it"

"I know" she softly told him.

"Well I think I need to go home. Thanks for listening to me and for not being scared of me Lois" he genuinely told her.

"Thanks for sharing all this with me Smallville. This is a lot to take, but I think that I can manage that Clark. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me" she answered with a small smile.

They both got up and went to the door.

They said there goodbye.

Clark was about to go when Lois grabbed his arm.

He looked at her confused.

"Oh Smallville, I forgot to tell you something"

"What?" he asked puzzled.

She brought his face down and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you too"

His eyes went wide and he didn't move.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's meet for breakfast tomorrow Smallville. You pay. Goodnight" she said cheerfully before closing the door on him.

Clark just stood there dumbfounded.

He then grinned widely at the close door before speeding out in the night.

_Tomorrow will be a good day, he thought._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

One hand under her chin and her other one drumming on the table, was how he found her in the coffee house.

"Finally" she exclaimed when she saw him.

"Sorry Lois, I got caught in…something" Clark told her with a pointed look.

She nodded knowingly. She knew now that he had Blur duties.

"So, did you order anything yet?" he asked her while seating next to her in the booth.

"No. I was _waiting_ for you. But now that you're here, let's enjoy the feast you're offering" she answered with a smirk.

He gave her his most charming smile and she giggled.

Her eyes widen at the sound. _Did she just giggle, she thought? Lois Lane doesn't giggle. Urggghhh Clark Kent will be the death of me._

"Hmm Lo, why are you glaring at me" Clark asked, a little scared by her attitude.

"You made me giggle" she said still glaring at him.

"Oh…hmmm…sorry?" he questioned.

She sighed. _What was she doing? She didn't want to scare him right away and they didn't ever have their first date yet._

"Sorry, it's just that you…that I…I'm feeling a little awkward"

"Ok" he said with a hint of disappointment.

She smiled.

"Not awkward to be with you, but you make me feel things that I'm not used to feel. Do you understand what I'm trying to say" she asked with a little impatience with herself for not expressing herself correctly.

"Yes. I think I know. You make me feel things that I'm not used to. My heart always flutter when you're near or when I hear your voice and…You make me weak sometimes when you do little things and I'm supposed to be the strongest guy on earth" he said with a blush while Lois just gave him a smug smile.

"I'm your weakness huh?"

He rolled his eyes at her cockiness.

"You're my biggest strength too Lo" he said softly.

They gazed at each other lovingly.

Clark leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Her eyes closed automatically when she felt his lips on her. But he pulled back too soon. She grabbed his tie and pulled him to her and planted a big one on him.

When they both pulled back, they were panting and flushed.

A clearing of throat brought them back to reality. They looked up to see the waitress with a frown on her face.

"Are you _ready_ to order?" she asked.

They had coffee and doughnuts before going to the Daily Planet.

* * *

At the Daily Planet a short blond woman was pacing furiously in front of her cousin and best friends desk.

She was worried…well mostly curious of how things went last night. She tried to call both Lois and Clark yesterday, but they didn't answer. She wanted to know how the diner went with Lois and Richard. She wanted to know if Clark finally got home. She wanted to know how they were both going to confess their feelings… Urgghhh she wanted to know so many things but _they_ were not there.

Chloe stomped her feet like a spoiled child then continued to pace.

Another ding of the elevator made her look up. And here _they _were.

Watching them coming to their desk, she felt something different.

They were leaning into each other and they were glowing.

_Oh. My. God, she thought. They finally admitted their feelings._

_YES._

She didn't realize that she yelled the last part until every eye in the room was on her.

Blushing, she turned around and murmured some incoherent things.

"Are you alright Chlo" she heard Clark asked.

Turning around, she saw the concerned look on both faces.

"Yes I am. Sorry for the outburst, I just realized something and couldn't help myself" she tried to explain.

They both nodded.

"So cuz, why are you here? Not that I'm unhappy for you to be there, but you know…"

"Well I was worried about you guys"

"May I know why?" Clark asked.

"Well first of all, Clark you didn't call me back last night like you promise too and I was worried _something_ happened. And you, Lois, I wanted to know how the diner went with Richard"

* * *

Lois and Clark just watched her with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Damn, I totally forgot about Richard" Lois complained.

"I forgot about Diana. Hope she's ok"

"What? What happened?"

"Well…" Lois started then looked at Clark. He smiled softly at her and she did the same.

"Well, let's say that the diner was…hmm… interesting but I got out pretty quickly and Clark followed me"

"And we forgot to check on Richard and Diana" Clark added.

"Hmm. And why would you two go out of the restaurant quickly? And what were you guys doing in a restaurant together, when you were supposed, Clark, to come back today" Chloe asked pointedly.

"I'm interested too now. What were you doing here last night when you were supposed to come back today" Lois asked with interest.

Clark gulped when he looked at the two cousins in front of him.

"Hmm. Yes about that…well…" just then he heard someone cry for help.

Both women noticed his faraway look.

Lois watched him straightened then focused on something. She knew that he heard something. This means that she could get a story.

"Smallville what is it? What do you hear? Is it a robbery…?"

"A woman being attack" he said before running out.

"Hum. He'll have to write it himself. Can't follow him on this one, I won't catch up with him" Lois said to herself.

"So Chloe do you kn…Chloe?" she asked when she saw that her cousin was frozen in place with her mouth and eyes wide open.

* * *

"Chloe? Chloe?" she tried again but nothing.

"You know" the blond woman finally said.

Lois then realized that Chloe was just processing the fact that she knew about Clark.

"Yes. He told me last night" the reporter answered softly with a small smile.

"Wow. Just wow. How did this happen? I mean…"

Lois sighed and the told her everything that happened last night and this morning for breakfast.

* * *

He came back 15 minutes later.

"What took you so long?" Chloe asked.

"Had to wait for the police and the paramedics"

Both girls nodded.

"So Smallville, you didn't get to answer us"

"About what" he asked innocently.

"About why you were here yesterday instead of today" Chloe asked this time.

He sighed. He couldn't escape it now.

"Let say that something force me to come back yesterday" he answered vaguely hoping that they'll drop it.

"What was this something?" Lois asked sweetly.

"Oh just something, you know…"

"No we don't know Clark" Chloe asked with humor. She suspected the reason he came back earlier to be Richard White.

Clark looked everywhere but at them. He knew he was cornered. But could he confess his jealousy? Definitely not, both girls will torture him with that.

Lois hop on his desk then lean very, _very_ close to him and whispered in his ears "Tell me Clark. What triggered your sudden return?"

He gulped nervously. She was too close. He could smell her perfume mixed with her natural one. And her breath near his ears was killing him…

"Lo…" he breathed out.

"Yes Smallville?" she answered breathlessly.

He couldn't bear it any longer.

He stood up abruptly.

"Ok. Ok. I was jealous ok"

Both girls gave him a triumphant look.

"Of whom?" Lois asked as if she didn't know.

"Don't act as if you weren't jealous of Diana" Clark shot back.

Lois just growled when he mentioned the other woman.

Chloe watched them with sparkling eyes. She knew they would be perfect for each other, but she didn't know it was _that_ much.

She just burst out laughing.

Lois and Clark watched her as if she was going crazy.

"Sorry guys...it's just...just that you're too good to be true"

"What?" they said in unison.

"You aren't even officially together and you already said the L word and acting possessive"

"I'm not possessive" they said in unison again.

"Guys you don't know how perfect you are together. You complement each other so well" a now sobered Chloe said.

"Thanks" they both said.

"So we all agree that you two are jealous"

They both mumbled something that was near a yes.

"What are you doing tonight Lo? Maybe we could have a movie night or something" Chloe asked her cousin.

Before Lois could answer, Clark beat her to it.

"She has a date"

Lois raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really now Smallville"

"Yes" he replied with a wide grin.

"Well Chloe, seem like I have a hot date tonight"

"You think I'm hot?" Clark asked beaming.

"Oh shut up Smallville and start planning our first real date"

"Yes ma'am" he saluted mockingly.


End file.
